Multi-channel wiring raceway systems are common for installation of power and communication devices within the same duct. These raceway systems are usually used in an office, commercial or industrial setting where design, layout, production and seating arrangements can be changed or upgraded. If the system requires a change or modification, such as moving or installing a power or communication outlet, the system must be reconfigured. Typically, an offset power or communication box may be added to the raceway system to accommodate the modification. However, there may not be available space to position an offset box adjacent to the raceway system or it may not be cost effective to add offset boxes to accommodate the system modifications.
As such, it is desirable to provide a device that creates a versatile raceway system in which the number and location of the power and communication outlets can be easily varied throughout the system.